


Love Poem V

by Rarae



Series: Love Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Love Poem, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love, its doomed from the beginning, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my love poetry series, but an unhappy scenario this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Poem V

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm still bitter about this fact that I can't date a girl without getting kicked out of my house so this is me venting in the only socially acceptable way I know how

My love for you is illegal,  
A blemish in the crystal,  
A flaw in the design,  
A smudge on the mirror,  
A star-crossed tragedy  
Doomed to fail from before the overture  
With an epilogue soaked with pain,  
Dripping with what might have been.  
How can love be wrong?  
(I don't understand.)  
In another time, another place perhaps  
In a world where the willowing wind  
Beckons in opportunity and fresh life,  
In a world where the strong help the weak  
And the fortunate fortify the fallen.  
But in this world, now  
I cannot love you.  
I do  
I do not.  
I can not.  
I love you...


End file.
